


With This Kiss the Riot Starts

by Snow



Category: Hadestown (Musical)
Genre: Bargaining, Deal with a Devil, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orpheus strikes a bargain with Hades. Eurydice back in exchange for a....song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Kiss the Riot Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



> Thanks to Nary for the beta!

“You don’t fit in my bed,” Hades said, and Orpheus almost let himself doubt. Hades wasn’t a man who could be charmed, and Orpheus wasn’t a man who knew any other way to seduce. But he couldn’t afford that, not now, and he had to trust that Persephone had known what she was doing when she sent him here, like this.

“I didn’t think that it would be your bed you’d take me to,” Orpheus said.

Hades was silent for a long moment, and Orpheus wasn’t sure what he saw, what there was to see. Hopefully there was determination, and resignation, if that would help Hades do what Orpheus needed him to.

Hades himself looked impassive, even when he started to speak. “Come here,” he said.

Orpheus hesitated, not sure what that meant when they were already standing so close.

After a moment, Hades’ lips curled, something that was on its way to being a smirk or a snarl. He started to walk off. Orpheus followed, certain that the god would know if he didn’t, would know even if Orpheus let his own steps slow. He wasn’t sure what to expect, even after Hades led him to a room that lit itself when they walked into it.

“Did you offer yourself to Persephone as well, so that she would plead your case for me?” Hades asked.

He didn’t sound angry, but Orpheus didn’t know if he’d be able to tell. The only things he had to offer right now were what he already had and his best guess, because he didn’t know what Hades wanted him to answer. He would play the cards he had, and hope they were the right ones, because he couldn’t imagine going back to the world of the living without Eurydice. “She only wanted a song.”

“For herself or the patrons of her bar?”

“For herself.” Now Orpheus did lie, eyes locked on Hades’ while he did. “And for you.”

Hades didn’t smile, not with his lips, but his eyes crinkled a little, becoming a fraction warmer. Whether that was for himself or for Persephone, Orpheus didn’t know, and he didn’t care. “Kneel, then,” Hades said. “And sing.”

Orpheus went to his knees, certain of that much. “I need my lyre.”

“You don’t.” Hades’ rough hand was on Orpheus’ chin, tilting it up. 

Orpheus met his eyes, and when Hades’ index finger pressed at his lips, Orpheus parted them to let it in. He needed this, because he needed Eurydice back. He’d come all this way, and he wasn’t going to let himself fail because he didn’t have the heart to carry through with his promises.

“Are you always this obedient?” Hades asked.

Orpheus’ tongue curled around the finger, teeth gently scraping over it before he drew back to answer. “Almost never.”

“Good.” Most of Orpheus’ attention was on Hades’ face, but he caught the movement as the man moved his other hand to press his palm between his legs, against himself. Hades pulled his fingers back, let both of his hands tangle in Orpheus’ hair. “Unfasten my belt,” he ordered.

Orpheus obeyed, his hands steady as he undid the knot, but when he kept going, when he tried to shift the fabric of Hades’ shirt, the god caught his wrists, held his hands steady.

“Not yet,” he said, and Orpheus nodded, even as he wondered how Eurydice could have been taken in by this man, how Persephone could be. But of course, it had likely been no more about choice for them than it was for him. No one came to Hades for freedom.

Hades passed both of his wrists to one of his hands, and while his grip was by necessity loose enough that he could have, Orpheus didn’t pull back. When Hades pressed a finger against his mouth again, Orpheus didn’t part his lips until the command, “Open,” came. Rather than encouraging him to suck at the finger as Orpheus had expected, Hades curled into it into his mouth, and between that and the grip on Orpheus’ wrists he pulled him to stand again. “Undress,” Hades commanded.

Orpheus paused where he was on his feet, shifted enough that Hades released him. “Are you going to let Eurydice go?” He wasn’t going to do this if it wasn’t going to get him what he wanted.

Hades laughed, and it wasn’t a friendly sound. “I’m a god, and you’re here on my forbearance. It doesn’t matter what I’m going to do, but you can always pray if you want.”

Orpheus watched Hades’ eyes as he lifted his hands to the button on his trousers, and then dropped them to his side again. “Promise that you’ll let Eurydice go.”

Hades’ eyes narrowed, but Orpheus had seen them drop to watch his hands, and he was willing to wait out Hades. The worst thing that could happen would be for this to fail, and if that were to happen it wouldn’t much matter when it did.

“I will promise you nothing. But I will say it. I will let Eurydice go, if you’re sufficiently cooperative.” Orpheus swallowed, and opened his mouth to respond, but Hades cut him off. “Now undress.”

This time Orpheus didn’t argue, letting his hands move over buttons and shifting fabric until his clothes were a pile of fabric on the ground and he was standing entirely bare in front of a god. Hades undressed himself while Orpheus stood there, watching. He was willing to bet that that was part of what Hades wanted, at least the standing and waiting. The watching was for Orpehus’ own benefit. The body that Hades revealed was impressive in a way that would intimidate a mortal, the kind of lines that spoke to power and respect, to years of living like only Hades could be good enough for Hades.

But soon his hands were on Orpheus, and Orpheus let himself think about Eurydice, let himself respond to the memory of her even as Hades’ fingers tilted up his chin and Hades’ lips closed on his. Orpheus stood there until Hades drew back. “Respond,” he said, and when he returned his contact, Orpheus did.

He wasn’t sure if he was only supposed to respond to the kiss, but he parted his lips and let his tongue press between Hades’ own. He also ran his nails over Hades’ back, was rewarded by the god accepting the kiss and repaying it. Hades’ hand settled into Orpheus’ hair and Orpheus bit at Hades’ lower lip. He was surprised when Hades didn’t object, when he in fact shifted his hand to Orpheus neck and herded him towards the closest wall. It was rough on Orpheus’ back, but he used the leverage to respond to Hades’ keyed-up aggression, to drag his nails a little lower. He would do what it took to get through this, and if Hades was enjoying being able to treat him differently than he treated Persephone or just a sense of control over him, Orpheus refused to care. So long as it worked, so long as he could be reunited with Eurydice again.

Orpheus could feel Hades’ knee pressing between his legs, and he parted them while also moaning obligingly. He pictured lowering his head to Eurydice’s breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth. He imagined the feeling of her hands in his hair, so much more delicate than Hades’ own, so much more reverential. He imagined how good it would be to play for her again, to watch her face as the music met her.

Hades’ hands on his shoulders startled Orpheus, as he realized that they weren’t kissing any longer. Hades pushed down, and Orpheus went to his knees again.

Orpheus hesitated a moment, feeling Hades’ knuckles against his cheek, then he opened his mouth and leaned in to take Hades’ cock into his mouth. He wanted to take it slowly, but he knew that that would probably count as showing weakness, and he wasn’t going to put that much into this. The sooner it was over with the better, and he managed not to choke on it as he filled his mouth.

“Sing me that song,” Hades said, and Orpheus did his best. It wasn’t anything at all like music, of course, but it didn’t much matter what Hades wanted to call it, since Orpheus was the one taking all the actions. Orpheus wondered what Hades would do if he knew that that was how Orpheus thought of it, even as he pressed the top of his tongue against the cock in his mouth, even as he swept it around inside his mouth.

He didn’t mention it when he drew off for breath, and he didn’t mention it when Hades shifted his grip once again to start to thrust into Orpheus’ mouth.

The god lasted a while after that, and Orpheus could guess that it was carefully calculated when he did come, to prove that he had stamina but not to draw out Hades’ pleasure for too long.

Orpheus spit out the evidence of Hades’ satisfaction onto the ground. The god could get it cleaned it he wanted, and even if Orpheus had wanted to swallow the seed, which he didn’t, when there was the possibility that it would lead to a different kind of danger.

He lifted a hand to adjust his hair, trying to smooth it as Hades released his grip, but he was startled by Hades leaning over him, by the kiss.

After that, though they were done, Hades moving to dress himself. “You can take her with you,” he said. “On one condition.”

One _more_ condition, Orpheus wanted to say, but he held his tongue. “Name it?”

“She will follow you out, but you shall not look behind you until you are both free of my realm.”

It sounded so easy, such a small step on top of what he’d already taken. “Agreed.”


End file.
